


Holding On--Prologue

by PrairieDawn



Series: Healerverse [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Pon Farr, Sedoretu, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrairieDawn/pseuds/PrairieDawn
Summary: Another Prompt Fill: Chapel; Interspecies relationships, nation. Another written in a day thing.Set in the Healerverse, about a year and a half after A Matter of Trust.  Nightingale CMO Christine Chapel assists Leonard, Spock, and Jim in getting ready for a mandatory on ship leave necessitated by Spock's Vulcan biology.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Healerverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961770
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Holding On--Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this one came out sounding like a prologue. There might be a story here. All I know for sure is that Chapel totally jinxed it.

Christine paused in the hallway outside the healer’s office, intrigued by the sound of giggling. Poking her head in, she saw Healer Spock on the couch sandwiched between Dr. McCoy and Commander Kirk, their hands resting on Spock’s knees, while two little girls stood side by side in front of them.

The littler girl peered down at her datapad. “Brazil is the largest nation on the South American continent. We do not speak Spanish like most people in Central and South America. Instead, we speak Portuguese, which sounds very much like Spanish but it is not.”

Christine leaned against the open door to wait quietly.

“People in Brazil tell stories about a trickster called Saci. He is a lot like Coyote, Anansi, and Loki because he likes to play tricks. Saci is imaginary. That means he does not live in reality but only as an idea. Jo will tell you all about Saci.”

McCoy’s daughter Jo, immediately recognizable with her lavender pigtails, handed the strainer in her hand off to her friend, then began to sign, one handed and rapid. Min translated. “Saci is brown like Min and has one leg. He wears a stinky red hat. He makes dirt tornadoes, steals toys, and hides things. If you can catch Saci with a sieve or steal his hat he will give you wishes.” Jo stopped and looked to her friend to continue.

“Saci is also the mascot of our favorite football team in Brazil,” the smaller girl finished. “And that is our report on Earth Folk tales.”

Christine started to clap but stopped when Min covered her ears with her hands. “Excellent work, girls.”

“I am gratified that you chose to complete your report early so that we could see it,” Spock said graciously.

Kirk and McCoy added their own effusive praise while Jo flipped through some drawings of Saci on the datapad. After a minute, Kirk signaled Christine with a nod.

Christine interrupted the chattering, fluttering girls. “I need to have a grownup conversation with Jo’s dads, would you two mind walking back with Nurse Elta?” 

Jo signed to her father, who replied with both spoken words and signs, “Daddy, Papa, and Sa-Mekh will be home to put you to bed tonight.”

Jo smiled, grabbed Min’s hand, and skittered out of the room. “If you catch Saci you tell him I wish for shore leave on Earth next month!” she called after them. She pulled up the room’s remaining chair. “How are all of you doing?”

McCoy drummed his fingers on Spock’s knee. “Are you asking as a friend or as our boss?”

“A little of both. I know you’re going to need to start your leave as soon as possible. I just want to know if you have everything you need.”

Jim smiled. “Gaila is going to look after the kids, but we could use guest quarters off the beaten path now that we’re all householding.”

Spock nodded. “We would prefer to go into seclusion tomorrow, rather than wait until my symptoms become difficult to manage.”

She nodded. “I’ll put you down for a full week off. Dr. ch’Shev wants you on medical monitoring since you’re all new to these circumstances.”

“I do not believe that to be necessary,” Spock interrupted.

“Look, Healer, I talked them down from a security camera. Don’t press your luck. Did you decide whether Jim will be joining you?”

“I would prefer it,” Spock said quietly.

“As would I,” McCoy said beside him. “Spock has stated a desire to bond with both of us, and the marriage bond is best established during p--” Spock flashed him a mortified look and he amended, “during this time.”

“And Gaila?”

“Gaila and Spock don’t have that kind of relationship, just like Jim and I don’t.”

“But you still want to,” she gestured instead of finishing her sentence. “Together?”

McCoy looked both embarrassed and a little defensive. “This week is about Spock. Jim and I are mature enough to handle it.”

Christine rather doubted that, but biology was biology and she didn’t want to make the situation harder than it had to be. “All right. Just, if something happens between the two of you again, talk about it. I’ll not have you all moping and pining all over the ship for weeks while you get your heads out of your asses. Once was enough.”

“Yes, ma’am,” McCoy said, chastened.

“Now, you may all finish your shifts today. Get everything wrapped up, pass on any projects. I have your safety plan on file with Captain Pike in the event of an emergency.”

“Don’t jinx us by saying it aloud!” McCoy interjected.

Christine stifled a laugh. “As I was saying. I’ll send you the keycode to your guest quarters and have housekeeping set them up for you. They’ll be ready by oh eight hundred. And all three of you are scheduled with Dan this afternoon. Twenty minutes each, then twenty minutes together. You’ll meet with him again after you come out of seclusion.”

“I really don’t think--” Jim started to argue.

“It’s my call.”

The three of them ducked their heads in unison. “Good. And I know Spock probably doesn’t want to hear this, but I hope the three of you have a lovely honeymoon.”


End file.
